


A Letter

by bowtie_lover_303



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Humor, Child Abuse, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harrymort - Freeform, Hedwig Is Our Hero, Howlers (Harry Potter), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lord Voldemort Needs a Hug, M/M, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), So does Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle Needs A Hug, Tom Riddle is a Little Shit, first work in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtie_lover_303/pseuds/bowtie_lover_303
Summary: There was a letter in his hand. Not even a letter, a howler! Red envelope looked like bloody napkin in his pale fingers. He had never ever received a howler in his long life. He doubted there would be a person in the whole world who'd dare to send Him a howler. But there was it, red piece of paper in his hand.orHarry Potter sent a howler to Lord Voldemort.





	A Letter

There was a letter in his hand. Not even a letter, a howler! Red envelope looked like bloody napkin in his pale fingers. He had never ever received a howler in his long life. He doubted there would be a person in the whole world who'd dare to send Him a howler. But there was it, red piece of paper in his hand.

Moreover, he couldn't destroy it. He, Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard in Great Britain failed to destroy the bloody letter!

There was no curse or jinx on it. Just a protection. A very strong one. Voldemort knew the only one person whose protection had such strength. His name was starring at him from the envelope. Harry James Potter.

How did he dare?!

About an hour ago, when he was alone in his study, a snowy owl tapped on his window, dropped a howler and flied away immediately. It was signed: 

_'to: Tom Marvolo Riddle (That 'I Am Lord Voldemort' fellow)  
from: Harry James Potter ( The Boy-Who-Is-Really-Tired)'_

Lord Voldemort hesitated to open. What this letter meant? Was that filthy little boy trying to shout on him? This ridiculous way? What the hell was going on? Oh, Salazar, ancestor of mine...

The Dark Lord unsealed the letter. It quickly took wing and transformed into a paper mouth.

 _Good day or night to you, my dear Tommy!_ \- said it in Potter brat cheerful voice. Lord Voldemort growled and tried to blow the letter up once again. Bombarda backfired and broke a shelf with books. In a moment the Dark Lord heard a laugh from Potter brat howler.

_Ahaha! Oops! You couldn't destroy it, right? I know, you couldn't! I'll explain later why. But now you will listen to me._

Riddle huffed and made himself comfortable in his armchair. He had a feeling this would take long.

_Are you still trying to incendio the letter? Don't. It is a waste of your precious time. Now be careful, everything I will say is quite important for you, my little Tommy-boy._

The man scowled and tried to silencio the howler, but it'd never worked.

_When I was a child..._

The Dark Lord growled again closing his eyes and massaging temples.

_... I was made believe that my father had been an alcoholic and a drunk driver. They said my parents had died in a car crash. They said I was a burden. They said I was a freak. They said that was my fault. They are my aunt and uncle._

_The worst part is I believed every word._

_The truth is it's you who to blame._

_You killed my parents. You tried to kill me. Your bloody Bella killed my Godfather. Because of what? The prophecy... I had lost all my family because of bloody prophecy you believed in! Because of your fear of being destroyed! Destroyed by a toddler?!_

Riddle huffed and shook his head. It seemed he’d been right. Boy decided to just yell at him. Verily suicidal ideation.

_I was one year old! One! Is that your great mission? Your great idea? Going around and killing toddlers? Oh, I have a very bad news for you... You were so wrong doing stupid things without listening to the very end..._

_I am so sorry your faithful Licius has broken the orb._

The Dark Lord shifted his eyebrow in disbelief…

_No, I'm not._

… and rolled his eyes.

_But I have a present. Actually, I have several presents for you in this letter. First of all, I am going to tell you the full text._

Lord Voldemort nearly shrieked in surprise. Just nearly. He really didn’t!

_Yeah. That's right. You didn't mishear. The full prophecy. I will tell you where you were wrong. Second, in the very end of my letter I will tell you my address. Third, I'll drop the wards for you, so you can come and take me._

The man felt his astonishment filling in the chamber. How that could be? Mordred, what was going on? 

_But! I have a condition! A vow!_

He scowled and sniffed scornfully at the word.

_You will vow that you will never ever hurt a child in your life. Never kill or torture, never give an order or ask someone to kill or torture a witch, a wizard or a muggle kid younger than twenty years old. They all are under my protection._

_Sweet goblins helped me to put complicated goblin charms on this letter, so it will repeat itself until you make a vow. Only then you will hear the rest. That is why it is a howler! Ain't I smart?_

_I am waiting..._ \- sang the letter. There was a silence for a short time, and then again, - _Good day or night to you, my dear Tommy!_

The Dark Lord growled. Bloody kid! Now he should make a vow or go insane... Goblin magic wasn't something that a wizard even such powerful could undo.

When he started a vow, the howler silenced waiting. Lord Voldemort smirked. After all he could just lock up those who he was not allowed to kill and then murder them the very day they turn twenty. That was quite a good plan.

 _So, you did it! Never expected that, honestly..._ – said the voice finally. - _Okay!_

_The gift number one!_

The whole Riddle’s body tensed up. He could not wait longer. A minute and he will be able to understand everything!

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

_You see now? You fulfilled the first part when you came to Godric's Hollow. You had marked me! How foolish of you... Poor, poor Tom..._

Yes, he expected something like that after the battle at the Ministry. He felt something while possessing the boy. Something familiar. Now it all came to sense…

_Are you happy now? 'Cause I am not. You'd made me your equal. And now both of us suffer of your actions, moron!_

Marked and made equal… Huh! He couldn’t say the description was wrong, but… The Boy-Who-Lived did not become his equal but a part of him. That warm endearment he felt, that whisper. A horcrux. Now, there was no mistake.

_And now it's the time for the most amusing part. You don't even have to bother killing me. Not that you can..._

Not that he was ever going to, now. What’s the sense in killing a part of his soul, Merlin?

_But you really don't have to worry about such a little thing. The only reason this letter was brought to you is my white flag. I am tired of fighting three wars at the same time. Hogwarts, home and you. I gave up._

What?

_It's hard not to when you are dying._

Wait. What?!

_Sirius was my only hope and my only protection. He was my family, my home, and now I have none. Nothing to fight for. No one to live for. No more strength to survive._

That jerk must be kidding!

_I find it funny. I am not so scared of you, the murderer. You had many opportunities to kill me but you never did. I don't know why. Maybe you don't really want to? Maybe it's me so smart and strong? I tend to think you just talk too much!_

Sweet ancestor of mine, that was a joke… Surely, the kid is NOT dying!.

_Lord Voldemort, the Drama Queen!_

The man scowled again. He was not going to kill Potter, but who told he couldn’t still torture the shit out of the boy?

_Do not argue with me, you are! I suppose you were the real cruel murderer when you tried to kill me for the first time. You came and shoot the Third Unforgivable. With no sound. Except for laugh. I remember it. Then in my first year in Hogwarts you already were talkative like a typical cartoon villain. Did Disney find you in afterlife? Wait! Are you Disney?!_

Cruciatus Curse or something more interesting?

_I have told you a bad news, but I have a good one as well. Good for you, but not for me. I know one family that would make wonderful Death Eaters. I know a family that is killing me or even had already done it. I had told you I was dying. I actually am._

The Dark Lord tensed up at the words again. That can’t be. Dumbledore must have hidden the prat into the safest place ever.

_The Dursleys. My beloved Dursleys. Who are they? Muggles I live with. The funniest thing is Sirius kept me save not from you, but from them. Now he is dead and there is no one to save me._

_You know, we have something in common. We are both orphans, thanks to you. We had no childhood, thanks to you. Hogwarts was our only home and Dumbledore was the only hope. But then we understood there was no fairytale in our lives. The only difference is I never wanted to be a monster, so I remained a victim._

Lord Voldemort wanted to sneer but couldn’t. Something was wrong. Something about his nemesis’ guardians. 

_I know about your orphanage years. I know about those who feared you in your childhood. No, don't put blame on Headmaster. You told me. Dairy you, a memory of you._

Riddle felt the urge to find Lucius and rip the heart out of his body. 

_In your sixteenth you were just as talkative, my dear Tommy._

_What was I saying? Sorry about my rambling, I am really scared… Oh, yes! Now I have no family, no protection and a crowd of insane people is after me. But the most I fear those I live with. Dumbledore will never help me or permit someone else to interfere. I am going to die this summer. If you read this letter, I am dying right now or even have already died._

The man frowned feeling nervous. He had to do at least something immediately, he couldn’t lose another horcrux!

_I wrote the letter during my last day at school. I knew I would not survive. Bloody Dumbledore thinks I am rebelling. He fears I will run from ‘save home’ again, so he gifted me with anti-magic bracelet. I am in a trap. Now I cannot defend myself. So this is my last will. I hope Hedwig managed to deliver it with no troubles._

The Dark Lord felt anger rising in his chest. He grabbed chair arms nearly crushing them without even noticing.

_By the way, you can't destroy this letter because it has the words 'my last will' and 'so mote it be' in it as well as official goblin stamp. It is a part of my testament._

No.

_So, dear Tommy, I decided to leave you a few things. Firstly, the prophecy is fulfilled now, due to my death._

No.

_Secondly, I leave you the Potter estate, the home of my grandparents is your home now. I want my parent's house in Godric's Hollow to remain untouched._

He couldn’t believe it.

_Thirdly, wards on the Dursleys’ house will drop the same moment my heart stops. Please, don't play with my body and give it to my friends after you make sure I am dead. You are allowed to cast your mark above._

_My last gift is something you have never had while I will never remember having._

_I think you are so angry and evil, because no one told you that, but… Dear Tommy, your mummy loves you. She is always with you, right behind your shoulder. And even if you don't believe in her, so believe in me. I will love you instead. From heaven._

The voice was so low Riddle had to hold his breath to hear.

 _I can’t believe I am doing it,_ – there was a soft laugh and then Potter started singing…

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_  
_All through the night_  
_Guardian angels God will send thee,_  
_All through the night_  
_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping_  
_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_  
_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_  
_All through the night_

As the lullaby came to its end the Dark Lord took a sharp breath.

 _Sleep well from now on. I’ll be here, right beside you, keeping you save in your sleep,_ – came in a soft tone.

_So mote it be!_

_P.S. Great Britain, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Privet Drive Number Four. Waiting for you._

The howler closed up and fell onto a desk in front of Lord Voldemort. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and the silence.

 

* * *

The same moment the Dark Lord apparated he saw protection wards melting into air, but in a matter of seconds they reappeared around the neat small house. That was odd. For several minutes Riddle could do nothing but watch sparkling wards disappearing and reappearing again and again. It seemed Potter was really dying but somehow was staying alive.

Voldemort tightened up fingers around his wand and made a step. Fading wards let him through easily. The man smirked to himself and went into the house. There was a silence inside. It seemed nobody was home. The Dark Lord frowned as simple Point Me Charm led him to the second floor and to the closed door with at least three locks on it. There was a strange sound behind the door.

Riddle unlocked and opened the door, and there he was, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived lying curled up on a bed motionless and obviously dead. That was a shame.

Suddenly the corpse tensed up and trembled. Potter opened his eyes harshly and tried to inhale but failed, blood dripping from his mouth. In a moment he was dead again. Oh, that explained everything, particularly the wards. The hero of the Wizarding Britain was suffocating in his own bedroom in the save house. His ribs were cracked and blood filled in lungs. A horcrux inside him was the only thing keeping him alive. How long was he like this dying and resurrecting? Fascinating… 

Flap of the wings brought the Dark Lord to his senses, that snowy owl was outside the bars on the window. It hooted warily.

Riddle huffed and flicked with his wand. There was a sharp inhale and a sound of coughing. Potter now conscious groaned in pain.

“What the hell?” he said in hoarse voice noticing the Dark Lord standing above him.

“You are coming with me,” answered Voldemort and cast Morsmordre into the window.

“Oh Merlin, can you just kill me?” groaned the boy wrapping his arms around himself.

“Oh no! I will never kill you,” laughed Riddle. “You will be singing me into sleep for the next eternity! And now hold my hand.”

“What?” asked the Hero Boy blankly.

“I ordered to hold my hand!” said the Dark Lord almost cheerfully grabbing boy’s shoulder. “By the way, who is that bloody Disney?”

“What?!” cried Potter-boy in surprise.

They apparated and the room became empty. Hedwig flied away.


End file.
